


Mi Inocente Rey

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección KKM! [10]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: "Unilateral", Aceptación, Amor correspondido, M/M, Resignación, Sentimientos revueltos, Wolfram's POV, negación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: No voy a admitir la derrota ahora, ni en un futuro cercano. No lo hice durante el duelo que pisoteó mi orgullo y ciertamente no lo haré ahora en que he avanzado tanto tramo en esto. Ante él, de entre todos los hombres, no permitiré una derrota tan lamentable sin luchar hasta el último aliento. Lo he decidido.WOLFRAM'S POV....





	Mi Inocente Rey

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Kyou Kara Maou](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-kyou-kara-maou.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Hermosa Inocencia de Nuestras Flores**

_**Mi Inocente Rey** _

 

 

 

 

**WOLFRAM'S POV.**

 

 

 

_"Creo que he llegado a mi límite."_

Si empezara esta línea de pensamientos seguramente no sería capaz de detenerme nunca. Necesito obligarme a dar dos pasos atrás en mi mente para volver a mis cinco sentidos. ¿Límite? De ninguna manera. No voy a admitir la derrota ahora, ni en un futuro cercano. No lo hice durante el duelo que pisoteó mi orgullo y ciertamente no lo haré ahora en que he avanzado tanto tramo en esto. Ante él, de entre todos los hombres, no permitiré una derrota tan lamentable sin luchar hasta el último aliento. Lo he decidido. 

El fuerte movimiento de mis manos al cerrar el libro que de poco o nada me ha servido de distracción llama la atención de los dos hombres que ocupan la sala además de mi persona. Me pongo de pie sin mirarlos. No he olvidado que quien está interfiriendo aquí soy yo, pero no mostraré arrepentimiento alguno por causar tanto escándalo cuando he jurado en silencio no molestarlos. Tengo la experiencia suficiente con mis propios desplantes como para no sonrojarme cuando mi hermano mayor me mira ofendido. Tan familiarizado estoy como para saber que esa pesadez en mí es precisamente por su enfado ante mis actos.

—Iré fuera un rato... —informo para nadie en particular, antes de abandonar el despacho del rey.

Sé que al estar comprometidos lo adecuado sería notificar a mi futuro esposo de mis planes con algo más de detalle, pero me he hartado de intentarlo. Para un mazoku, quien vive los años tan lentamente, el que estemos en un punto muerto por tanto tiempo es suficiente castigo. Ni qué decir de la mirada contrariada que sé me dedicó al salir de manera tan abrupta. No puedo culparlo. Siempre soy yo quien insiste en acompañarlo por horas enteras durante el cumplimiento de sus labores, y soy también yo quien decide abandonarle sin dar más explicaciones. Los últimos meses han sido especialmente asfixiantes. Luego de que este rey enclenque regresara a su hogar por una temporada más larga de lo que quiero pensar, muchas cosas han estado ocurriendo en el Pacto de Sangre.

Si no fuera porque mi hermano se las arregló para ponerme al frente de la nación debido a que seré el futuro consorte, bien pude haber disfrutado unas largas vacaciones en mi hogar, lejos del estrés que supone toda la política en nuestro país. Sé que algo de mi mal humor es debido precisamente a que han pasado meses desde la última vez en que pisé los jardines de mi amado Bielefeld. Solo puedo culpar a mi madre por esas sensaciones. Obligó a sus tres hijos a aprender al menos una tarea que no estuviese relacionada con la milicia, y cada uno se encargó de buscar su propio pasatiempo. Mi hermano mayor posee incluso más de uno, incluyendo sus tejidos y la repostería. Weller fue por los mismos pasos. Odio admitirlo, pero cuando no se trata de postres, él es realmente excepcional en la cocina. El que se encontrara con el dichoso béisbol fue otra suerte. Se ha escudado diciendo que los deportes no son realmente de contacto, así que madre lo ha perdonado. 

Al final me tocaba a mí encontrar algo más que ellos no hubieran ya tomado. No por no soportar la idea de compartir tiempo con ambos, sino porque madre arregló que cada uno fuera por su lado. Odio cocinar, y que mi elemento sea el fuego no evita que todo se me pase de tiempo en las flamas. Me gusta seguir la rutina de mi guardia —yo mismo he adaptado ésta de acuerdo a lo que considero mis soldados necesitan, incluso me hago cargo mi propia rutina diaria—, pero no me veo siendo capaz de dedicarle más esfuerzo físico a actividades que no me entretienen. Tampoco planeaba despertarme más temprano de lo que la academia exigía, así que mis opciones fueron limitadas. Me arrastró hacia jardinería porque pensaba que la pintura era demasiado solitario.

_"Como si pasarme la tarde en el jardín sea estar muy acompañado"_ pensé, mientras me dirigía precisamente a este lugar que se asemeja apenas a mi propio refugio en la tranquilidad mi hogar. Si bien es cierto que he tratado de replicar la paz impresa en el diseño de mi madre, hay muchas diferencias en cuanto a los colores que inundan en mi palacio.

" _Mi antiguo palacio_ " me corrijo, automático.

No hay verdadera razón por la cual yo deba seguir aquí en la capital cuando tengo libertad de volver a casa. Mi compromiso con el rey de nuestra nación no me ata a él de ninguna manera que yo no quiera. Sin embargo, desde que me impuse la responsabilidad de cuidar el buen nombre de mi futuro esposo, la opción de ir y venir por largas temporadas quedó descartada inmediatamente. Creo que Yuuri no es el mismo de antes, claro. Ha dejado de coquetar con cuanto se le cruza, pero los viejos hábitos me preocupan. No puedo afirmar si puede notarlo o no, pero a veces sí que se descuida en una que otra oportunidad. Es del tipo de hombre que no necesita expresar su interés en otras personas como para que le lluevan pretendientes. Y aunque sé que ningún hombre le interesa —yo incluido—, me niego a dar oportunidad a esos descarados de dar un solo paso en su dirección cuando sé que él es incapaz de notarlo.

No importa lo mucho que yo quiera estar cuidando de mis propias flores en este momento, mi lugar es aquí ahora. Ésa es la decisión que fui obligado a tomar.

Emito un suspiro apenas perceptible cuando ese deseo que intento ignorar vuelve a florecer en mi pecho. Mis pasos me guían hasta los bancos que madre ha dispuesto en el centro de este hermoso jardín repleto de flores. Blanco, amarillo, verde, rojo. Tantos colores distintos, tantas tonalidades delante mío... Y mi mirada va de manera irremediable a la única flor que no me atrevo a tocar nunca. Tomando lugar en el único sitio que está delante de estos hermosos ejemplares, el azul profundo se refleja en el verde de mis ojos. _"La inocencia de Yuuri"_. Es casi poético que me niegue a cultivarlas yo mismo en Bielefeld, a sabiendas que su nombre se debe a quien se convertirá en mi compañero de vida en los próximos años.

—Como si fuera a pasar en algún momento pronto... —me digo en un susurro, creo que la frustración se me ha escapado en la voz.

Por suerte estoy solo, como pasa mayormente desde que todo este fiasco comenzó. Tomo el ejemplar en mis manos nuevamente, abriéndolo hasta encontrarme de nuevo con la página donde mi atención se ha desviado. Signos que no termino de comprender totalmente vuelven a darme la bienvenida provocando una conocida sensación de molestia que no oculto. Mi rostro debe ser una vaga imitación del que realiza mi hermano, puedo sentirlo. Personalmente, si se tratase de cualquier otra persona, para este punto habría perdido la admiración inicial que me provocaría la idea. Aprender un idioma tan distinto al propio solamente por compartir algo con la persona amada sería digno de mi respeto en cualquier otra circunstancia. _"Romántico_ ", ese habría sido el primer pensamiento, pero luego de años juntos creo que es absurdo considerarlo algo digno siquiera.

Aunque estoy seguro de mis sentimientos por el hombre que pretendo convertir en mi esposo, quizá es debido a la falta de estímulos suyos el que esto sea haya vuelto complicado en los últimos tiempos. Esta lucha por comprender el llamado japonés ya no se trata de otro nuevo intento por ganar puntos con mi prometido, esto es una cuestión de orgullo. Nunca diría algo como que mis hermanos fueran estúpidos —aunque por Weller no podría negarlo totalmente, aunque continúo respetándolo del modo en que siempre he hecho—, pero si hay algo de lo cual me puedo sentir orgulloso es que he sido el único autodidacta del grupo. Más que requerir ayuda para formar unas bases sólidas, nunca necesité de ningún instructor que fuera tras de mí para aprender sobre aquello que capturaba mi interés. Contrario a mis hermanos, e incluso el rey mismo. Me gusta educarme, me gusta pensar que soy bueno haciéndolo. Si fallo en una cosa tan sencilla como aprender un nuevo idioma cuando tengo todas las herramientas, ¿qué clase de hombre soy realmente?

Cierro el libro de nuevo cuando reconozco que me distraje demasiado otra vez. Es la tercera vez en el día en que dejo que pasen los minutos sin poder avanzar más que unos pocos párrafos. Este es el libro que más tiempo me ha tomado leer en los últimos años. El último había sido uno escrito en una variante del mazoku antiguo, una lengua que hasta Günter encontraba complicada, y que, sin embargo, yo disfrutaba mucho leyendo. No era sorpresa que él no estuviese interesado, su verdadera utilidad es inexistente. Salvo por la absurda cantidad de novelas que se redactaron en él, nadie usa ya esa lengua muerta.

—Una semana está bien, tres son demasiado... Pero un mes es totalmente inaceptable—me reprocho, en voz baja, mirando con resentimiento el ejemplar más usado que poseo de entre mi gran colección.

Cuido celosamente cada libro que cae en mis manos. Anissina es incluso lo suficientemente amable como para darme dos copias de cada nueva publicación de sus obras—eso de ir por el reino dejando " _extraviados_ " libros suyos no me desagrada, pero me gusta releerlos de tanto en tanto—. Aparte de mis años mozos, donde era muchísimo menos cuidadoso con cada tomo, no puedo pensar en un solo título que se viera ni la mitad de gastado que el libro en mis manos. Yuuri incluso me ha conseguido un objeto de su mundo que sirve para resaltar palabras, y yo, quien habría maldecido su familia entera antes de rayar una sola página he terminado siguiendo sus consejos al subrayar palabras que no comprendo. Además me ha dado unas extrañas hojas pequeñas de colores con pegamento para anexar mis apuntes sobre el texto sin escribir realmente en el libro. Comparado con el estado en que me fue entregado, es abismal el cambio. Lleno de esas notas adhesivas, señaladores de colores, rayaduras de distintos tonos. Creo que es hasta lamentable el estado en que lo tengo, pero a mi prometido parece causarle _ternura_. No creo que sea capaz de entender bien qué le causa tanta gracia de mi actitud _"de estudiante a punto de presentar su examen de ingreso_ " —lo que fuera que eso significaba—, pero esto comenzaba a fastidiarme en serio.

_"Fue una mala idea sacar esto hoy"_ me digo, cansado. Ni siquiera me había molestado en traer conmigo nada de lo que suelo usar para estudiar seriamente, quizá mi subconsciente entendió muchísimo antes que yo que era un caso perdido desde el inicio.

Mi mañana comenzó de manera deplorable desde el momento en que abrí los ojos. Debí decidir desde ese preciso instante en que el día sería un lastimoso sin importar cuánto lo intentase cambiarlo.Y seguro me habría quedado en cama por más horas si no hubiera sido por lo vergonzoso de todo el evento que me motivó a salir de ella en primer lugar, pasado la frustración inicial.

Puedo sentir que frunzo el ceño de nuevo, llevo una mano a la frente por inercia. No puedo permitirme estos gestos tan ajenos.

" _Creo que empiezas a parecerte a tu hermano"_ recuerdo claro lo que el enclenque ha dicho hace unos meses y la línea se pronuncia todavía más bajo mi tacto.

Nunca debí de invocar a ese infiel en mis pensamientos, porque mi mañana vuelve a reproducirse, como lleva haciendo todo el maldito día, provocándome rabiar todavía más que antes. El solo imaginar sus ojos sobre mí de esa es como volver a mirarle justo cuando se disculpó hoy más temprano.

 

 

_He tenido ese maldito sueño de nuevo. No. Eso no es un sueño. Es una pesadilla completamente. Puedo sentir el calor de otro cuerpo junto al mío, pero mi rabia ante lo visto entre la inconsciencia es más que mi capacidad de raciocinio. Aprieto los puños. Nuevamente, este maldito hombre ha decidido dejarme por irse tras un par de pechos y faldas cortas. Esta vez, ni me molesté en discutirle nada a gritos entre sueños. Pero hoy siento algo de ánimos para hacerlo una vez despertemos. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que decidí reprocharle su actitud entre mi inconsciencia a estando despierto._

_Me remuevo en mi sitio, mientras aclaro ligeramente la garganta. Apenas me doy cuenta de que el sonido que hago provocó movimientos en el menor con quien comparto el lecho. Cuando abro mis ojos, la luz de la mañana me deja ciego por un instante. Ahora sí que puedo sentir lo raro del asunto. Hay un par de brazos rodeándome._

_Y sé a quién pertenecen._

_El muy traidor debe seguir bien dormido. No encuentro otra explicación. Me muevo con algo más de fuerza, hasta que este movimiento —aunado a la forma en la que giro mi cabeza para encararlo—, me permite apreciar un nuevo detalle. No solo me abrazó con fuerza pensando que era alguna de esas modelos de las que suele hablar, sino que tuvo el atrevimiento de enredarse de piernas conmigo con esa imagen en la cabeza. Podría cortarle todo aquí mismo, sino fuera porque puedo sentirlo justo contra mis muslos._

_—Yuuri..._

_La advertencia de mi tono es su único aviso, y él se separa como si mi tacto fuera el infierno mismo._

_Eso es. Escapa de una vez. Porque si no quitas esa erección de mi trasero, no prometo que salgas virgen de este mismo cuarto._

_—¡Lo siento!_

_¡Era perfectamente consciente de lo que había hecho! He reaccionado sin poder evitarlo. Mi prometido tiembla por completo parado ahora a metros de la cama que compartimos cada noche. En el momento en que yo me hinco sobre el colchón, mano en alto, invocando una flama que sé ni el mismo Maou podrá parar..._

_—¡Fue un accidente! —se apresura a decir, dando pasos atrás— ¡A todos los hombres les pasa alguna vez!_

_Sé qué me molesta en esa oración. Ser tan dolorosamente consciente de que sus reacciones junto a mí son por lo juvenil de su cuerpo es algo que me hiere, ya han pasado décadas desde que yo fuese por ahí excitándome por cualquier cosa._

_—Será mejor que vayas huyendo, pequeño traidor... —le advierto, dándole una oportunidad._

_Al verlo quedarse quieto finjo con demasiada facilidad que mi puño se mueve listo para terminar con su existencia. Finalmente consigo una reacción. Mi mirada lo ha examinado completo, sé que piensa que es porque sigo molesto por con él por haberse restregado contra mí, pero no es nada como eso. Me siento satisfecho cuando la erección entre sus piernas va disminuyendo antes de que salga a las carreras de aquí._

_Eso está bien. Eres mi prometido, solo yo debería ser quien te mire en ese estado._

_La llamarada en mi mano se apaga cuando me dejo caer de espaldas en la cama. Siento que volví a perder años de vida en apenas unos minutos._ _Intento comprenderlo, pero soy incapaz de excusar sus actos. No es la primera vez que despertamos y él tiene un bulto evidente entre las piernas. Nunca me he sentido con particular ánimo de reclamarle por ello, es asquerosamente joven, y su cuerpo tiene necesidades. Usualmente le permito huir del cuarto solo mirándole casi con lástima, misma que no creo sepa es más bien hacia mí mismo. Incluso si intentara sugerir que puedo ayudar con sus problemas de mejores maneras, él nunca me permitiría nada como eso._

_Hasta este día, él nunca había intentado algo como lo que hizo. Tendía a despertar antes que yo, así que mayormente era capaz de ocuparse de sus propios asuntos sin que yo lo supiera. Eso es lo que debe estar creyendo._

_No quieras tomarme el pelo, Yuuri. Cuando piensas que duermo profundo —que no te negaré es más seguido de lo que me gusta admitir—, te he escuchado haciéndote cargo de ese tipo de problemas.  Sin que te molestes en callarte ni un poco al respecto cuando te atreves a hacerlo en esta misma cama, ¡conmigo aún en ella! ¡Todo un maldito desvergonzado! Pero de soportar como un valiente esas escenas, a que me pidas que no te salte encima cuando tu cuerpo es así de honesto cerca del mío..._

_Mi propia erección se vuelve dolorosa con el paso de los minutos._

_Si pudiera enumerar la cantidad de veces que he tenido que sacarle a los golpes de la cama y del cuarto para que no vea el estado en que me pone, perdería el poco aliento que tengo en este instante. Ya no soy un niño, así que tengo el suficiente autocontrol como para poder vivir como si nada pasara. Las pocas noches en las que busca abrazarme en sueños han sido la principal causa de problemas que debo arreglar con el rey fuera del cuarto. El que salga a entrenar con Weller es una bendición tanto como es una maldición. ¿Qué hombre podría calmar su excitación al saber que su objeto de deseo va por allí paseándose con su hermano con todas esas confianzas que se tienen? Ni todo el repertorio mental que tengo de gemidos suyos es suficiente como para aminorar el malestar que me provocan esos pensamiento._

_Me hundo en mi sitio antes de cubrirme con todas las sábanas, molesto. No vas a volver pronto, y verte para desayunar está igual de descartado. No eres estúpido. Tienes ropa por aquí y allá precisamente para mañanas como ésta en que me has hecho rabiar tan temprano.  Te agradezco la estupidez con la que vives, a veces es una suerte. No soy como tú, quien termina con un problema por cualquier estupidez. Al menos mi cuerpo es lo suficientemente obediente como para responder solo a tus estímulos. Pero eso es justo el problema ahora. Estoy lo suficientemente enfadado como para que mi alborotado humor me impida enfriar el calor que con tus inocentes actos vas provocando en mi cuerpo necesitado. Un baño con agua helada tampoco hará nada al respecto._

_He intentado volver a pensar en esa pesadilla que he tenido antes. Y cuando cierro mis ojos puedo ver claramente tus intensiones de irte junto a una chica bonita. Mi mano pasa por debajo de mi ropa interior en el momento en que dejo que mi fantasía domine por sobre mi peor temor. Maldigo tu nombre cuando me rodeo con fuerza. Te he arrastrado lejos de sus garras, y te he lanzado contra esta misma cama, sin que tengas opción para escapar, me miraste con temor porque sabías bien lo que vendría..._

_Ha sido una imagen mental que no tiene comparación... Pero como siempre, mi tacto no es suficiente. He tenido que gritar contra las almohadas lo mucho que te desprecio para olvidarme de que no pude ayudarme por mucho que mi mente se deleite ante tu imagen. El que sea más temprano que de costumbre no ayuda a que mi humor mejore. La rabia es lo que me obliga a salir de la cama. Paso las primeras horas del día entre entrenamientos en conjunto y mi propio desquite personal. Para cuando me he torturado lo suficiente —luego de un día que se siente eterno— finalmente decido que al menos algo de mis sueño matutino puedo cumplir._

_La mirada atormentada de tu rostro es suficiente para calmar el calor de mi cuerpo, pero despierta también otras cosas en mí._

_Yuuri, realmente... Si un día pasamos de tus juegos infantiles, realmente vas a pagarme todas juntas._

Me siento más cansado que enojado para este punto. El recuerdo ha estado bailando en mi mente durante el día, y molestar a Yuuri ha pasado de ser grato a una tortura para mí más que para él. Creo que no lo pensé demasiado en ese momento... Debido a que no dije nada al respecto, seguro piensa que es porque ya he olvidado el tema. Que, como siempre, he declarado que le perdono sin dar más guerra. _"Como si fuera tan sencillo"_

Escucho pasos a lo lejos y alzo un poco el rostro al distinguir su voz. Creo que este rey demoníaco es un mi infierno personal, ironías de lado. Mis sospechas habituales se confirman cuando la voz apacible de mi hermano responde sus dudas.

No te odio tanto como en antaño, y nunca lo hice en serio, pero si sigues siendo tan íntimo con el hombre que amo, hermano, no voy a perdonarte nunca.

—Fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado. ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que se despertó! 

Abro mis ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo. ¿Siempre han sido así de cercanos?

Yuuri, no puedes hablar en serio. Comentando con ese hombre lo que ha pasado entre nosotros hoy...

No. Para él no es de esa manera de todos modos. ¿Qué diría que ha pasado? No es como si fuéramos algo. ¿No es él quien continúa repitiéndome ese tipo de cosas?

—Esto se está volviendo un verdadero problema, Conrad. No puedo seguir despertando así y temiendo por mi cuello cada vez que Wolfram se da cuenta de _eso_..

Tuerzo el gesto. Al final, sí que es demasiado honesto.

—Majest... Yuuri... Para tu edad, no es algo tan extraño. Además, teniendo en cuenta que duermes con él, siendo que es tu prometido, no debería...

—¡No lo digas de esa manera!

Suspiro bajo, abriendo el libro de nuevo. Preferiría no oírlos en lo absoluto, pero si me levanto ahora podrán verme, y sé que asumirá que estoy espiándolo como lo hacía antes.

Tengo noticias para ti, enclenque, hace mucho que no pierdo el sueño por no verte cerca. 

Me he resignado con el tiempo. Soy así de patético.

—Si se trata de eso... —continua Conrart, y casi lamento no haber escuchado lo anterior cuando continúa— Puedo buscar a la chica de la última vez...

—No quiero que vayas por allí contratando prostitutas de nuevo—replica mi prometido, con voz seca, y siento que mi cuerpo entero se paraliza.

¿Cuándo ha pasado eso? Maldita sea, no debería sentirme tan mal por oír algo así. Los pasos se oyen más cerca que antes. 

—Y ve deshaciéndote también de los hombres de Yozak... Se los dije en ese entonces y te lo repito ahora. No quiero tener relaciones con alguien a quien no quiero.

Es estúpido que me sienta un poco aliviado por ello, ¿verdad? Me reclino contra el respaldo de mala manera, el peso del descubrimiento me ha desamardo. Nunca me permito actitudes tan poco elegantes estando solo, pero no puedo darme el lujo de enfrentarme a esto ahora mismo. Cierro mis ojos apoyando mis manos sobre el pecho, cuidando de que el libro entre mis dedos no se maltrate más de lo que ya ha hecho. Hoy más que nunca deseo tanto estar en mi jardín.

—Lo único que quiero es algo de comprensión —continúa Yuuri, tras algunas cosas que no me he interesado en procesar.

Vuelvo a ignorarlo cuando menciona algo sobre Günter y sus aburridas clases. Casi suelto un bufido al saber que desconoce totalmente las bases de nuestra sociedad en el ámbito sexual. Sé que Conrart debe estar aconsejándole que tome un poco más en serio a su antiguo maestro, por lo que pronto consigo desconectarme totalmente y hacerme verdaderamente ajeno a su plática. Intento concentrarme en aquel último pensamiento.

Me pregunto si el consejero real ha sido tan descuidado como para no tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo entender apropiadamente qué implica realmente el uso de majutsu en nuestro mundo. Para nosotros, mazokus, el hacer un contracto con los elementos de la naturaleza es algo más que pedir ser aceptados por éstos en batalla. Es un tema tan básico en cuanto a ventajas y desventajas que inclusive los niños más pequeños van siendo encaminados hacia un elemento particular cuando no muestran aptitudes tempranas para uno específico. A pesar de que la herencia familiar es un factor de gran peso, no siempre determina el elemento de contrato final de un nuevo integrante. Günter era un claro ejemplo de ésto. Su padre fue usuario de la tierra —tal como lo fue el padre de mi hermano mayor, y mi hermano mismo—, su madre, por otro lado, tenía afinidad por el agua. El que Günter terminara haciendo un contrato con el aire era realmente interesante. Perteneciendo a este selecto grupo de personas capaces de elegir un elemento escogió precisamente el menos pomposo. 

_"Aunque no es el menos fuerte_ " me digo, recordando vagamente los inusuales despliegues de su verdadero poder. Que finalmente decantara por permanecer fuera del campo de batalla —siempre que no fuese necesitado allí—, hacía casi imposible verlo en acción. Pero una vez que puedes presenciar algo como eso...

Pienso que los usuarios de aire, agua y hielo son probablemente quienes tienen más ventajas por sobre el resto de nosotros. No solamente porque poseen una fuerza envidiable por la sola naturaleza de su poder, además de manifestaciones muchísimo más elegantes que el resto, sino que sus propias personalidades son menos afectadas debido al elemento al cual muestran sus respetos. Adjetivos como _"Explosivos" "Impulsivos" "Problemáticos"_ o " _Irritables_ " eran raros de relacionar con este tipo de usuarios. No del modo en que se hace con otros. Mi prometido es el mejor ejemplo en que puedo pensar... Es increíblemente problemático, pero uno termina sonriendo al pensar algo así de él... No así cuando soy yo el punto de comparación.

Emito un suspiro por lo bajo al pensar en ello. Pensamientos de este estilo continúan arremolinándose en mi mente cuando la posición en la que me encuentro comienza a llevarme al sueño. 

Esta es otra habilidad que he aprendido a apreciar. Precisamente por su culpa. Antes de él solía sentirme frustrado por esta que creía era mi mayor debilidad. Dormito en pocos segundos mientras siento que la consciencia fluctúa entre la vigilia y el sueño. Puedo escuchar ligeros ronquidos que escapan de mi boca, pero no consigo descansar. Por lo que se sienten como pocos minutos permanezco en mi sitio tomando la improvisada siesta que consigue relajar mi cuerpo, sin dar por ello tranquilidad a mis pensamientos. Recientemente tengo que lidiar cada vez más frecuentemente con este problema en particular. Mi cuerpo consigue reponer energías, pero mi mente, en cambio, despierta sintiéndose más aletargada que antes.

Creo que estoy a punto de enfermarme, porque la tristeza que me embarga ahora mismo no es normal. No minimizo lo que ese mocoso me provoca, pero sí que me sorprende que hoy especialmente sea más de lo que puedo soportar. No podría decir qué es el origen de ésto. No puedo decidir si fue realmente la frustración que me provocó lo que pasó temprano, el enfado que no conseguí disipar ni pasando el día torturando a mi guarda, a mi prometido, o es resultado de la suma de todo ello junto con la ansiedad de saber que mi hermoso jardín esta en manos de cualquiera menos las mías. Esa última idea realmente me molesta.

Distingo su voz llamándome. Me han encontrado... Suerte que sigue creyendo que duermo como tronco.

Si supieras que en verdad muchas veces caigo justo así, en un sueño intranquilo donde no podría afirmar siquiera que he estado totalmente inconsciente. ¿Qué dirías al respecto entonces?

—Wolf... Wolfram. Despierta... Te enfermarás si sigues durmiendo aquí... —escucho que me dice, y me obligo a desperezarme un poco.

Cuando me mueve con más fuerza, el libro en mis manos casi resbala. Creo que pasó más tiempo del que pensaba, porque mi cuerpo está ligeramente agarrotado. Mis reflejos son lo suficientemente rápidos como para tomarlo, pero no he medido mis movimientos y para cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta de que él intentó alcanzarlo también. Ahora está con su cara a centímetros de mi rostro, ha empezado a ponerse rojo. Seguramente la mirada de enfado que le he dedicado por el puro reflejo al recordar todo lo que ha pasado no ha sido mi mejor elección.

" _Perfecto_." pienso, con la ansiedad regresando a hacer estragos en mí. Cuando me permito mirar mejor al cielo, este está ya oscurecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido esta vez? No es tan raro que termine tomando una siesta aquí, sin embargo, siempre me he asegurado que nadie consiga dar conmigo en ese tipo de momentos. Ésas son las famosas escapadas que nadie se atreve a comentar sobre mí. 

¿Alguna vez has pensado seriamente que soy como tú, escapando directo al pueblo a la menor oportunidad?

—¿Te sientes bien?—cuestiona el más joven, y yo carraspeo un poco.

—Uhm. Sí... Estoy perfectamente—respondo, con voz algo rasposa.

Pensándolo un poco, más que pocas palabras hacia él en el despacho, y los gritos ante la ineficiente actitud de mi guardia, no he hablado demasiado el día de hoy. 

Él se aparta de mí evaluándome con la mirada, no ha creído ni media palabra de lo que he dicho, y el que sus ojos estén observándome de esa manera tan insistente me hace sentir más enfermo que antes.

Necesito unas vacaciones de esto. No voy a rendirme con él en lo absoluto, pero en serio que necesito un tiempo para mí. Frunzo el ceño mientras me aparto de él, luego me pongo de pie, pasándole de largo. 

—Wolfram... 

Cuando la mano de este debilucho me toma del brazo para frenarme, es un recordatorio bastante bueno de que, aunque siga igual de enclenque, ha ganado algo de fuerza. Siempre se queja de lo poco que logra tonificarse, y muchas veces le he dicho que debería entrenar más seriamente si realmente quiere algo de músculo comparable a su actual fuerza, pero tiende a ignorarme. Cuando me giro sobre el hombro para mirarlo, su expresión me descoloca totalmente.

Delante de mí, este chico que no es mayor que un crío, me está mirando con esas gemas tan oscuras como la noche con un manto de intranquilidad cubriéndolas. Odio ese tipo de expresión en él... Me hace sentir que he fallado en algo. Es una silenciosa demanda de que debo arregarlo. Lucho contra mi impulso de abrazarlo en busca de consolar la tristeza que exhibe ahora mismo. Aprieto los puños con fuerza y esto parece causar un efecto negativo en él. Sus ojos, que de por sí estaban irritados, se muestran más brillantes que antes.

Mi mirada se siente humedecida al instante. Maldigo todo lo conocido en mis adentros. Soy demasiado sentimental para mi propio gusto, y es muchísimo peor cuando se trata de este hombre. Si llora, siento deseos de llorar también. No puedo evitarlo. 

—Yuuri, ¿por qué demonios estás llorando? —inquiero, con enfado, apartándome de su agarre con más fuerza de la que realmente necesitaba.

Es perfectamente consciente de que termino igual que él en esos casos. Que parezca tan herido me sorprende.

¡Maldita sea, Yuuri! ¡Deja de mirarme como si me fuera a romper!

Mi creciente molestia causa lo mismo en él. Tal como sus emociones se ligan a las mías, las mías también pueden llegar hasta él. Está bastante enojado ahora.

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente?! 

Suelto un bufido. Ha sido un error. Se nota más ofendido que antes.

—¡¿Qué demonios, Wolfram?! ¡Se supone que debes decir cuando algo va mal! ¡Si no hablas conmigo no puedo ayudarte!—me reclama, molesto.

—¿Y por qué se supone que querría tu ayuda en primer lugar?—replico, enojado.

Que se inmiscuya en mis asuntos es raro, así que esta inesperada invasión a mi privacidad saca lo peor de mí. Realmente este día ha sido una mierda de principio a fin. Eso es lo único que puedo decirme a mí mismo cuando me mira con dolor. Sabe que me he arrepentido, y sé que entiende que no puedo disculparme cuando el enfado me hace apreciar el poco orgullo que me queda cuando se trata de nosotros. 

—¿No puedo solucionarlo? —me cuestiona, su voz sonando con incredulidad.

—No, no puedes... —digo yo en respuesta, desviando la mirada.

—¿Es difícil confiar en mí entonces?

Chasqueo la lengua mientras me cruzo de brazos, sin mirarlo.

—No es es nada como eso. 

No me responde, solamente escucho que respira con fuerza. Yo  me siento tan frustrado como él ahora. A pesar de que hemos llegado a un punto más o menos aceptable en nuestra relación, es molesto saber que podemos discutir de esta manera aún, como si los años hubieran pasado en vano. Como si nos hubiéramos congelado en el tiempo. Me siento peor con ello en mente. 

¿Cuántos años más de mi vida debo dedicarte para que aprendas a amarme correctamente?

—¿No me contarás nada, aunque sea tu amigo?

" _Amigo_ ". He llegado a odiar esa palabra. Durante los primeros dos años fue incluso un alivio saber que me miraba de esa manera. Un consuelo de algún modo. Saber que confiaba en mí me daba tranquilidad cuando más dudaba. Pero su amistad no es suficiente ahora. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de serlo. Es mi amigo, es verdad. Es el mejor que tengo, pero no quiero continuar allí por más tiempo. Yo no quiero su amistad, quiero muchísimo más que eso.  

—Wolf... —me llama, ahora con algo más de calma.

—Estoy cansado, Yuuri... —confieso, a sabiendas que no dejara pasar esto por más tiempo, incluso cuando sé que no está preparado para mi respuesta por mucho que quiera creer que está listo para ello.

Mi voz no es tan firme como hubiese deseado. Si Yuuri ha reunido valor suficiente como para encararme acerca de un problema que nota y yo me niego a contar, es evidente que no aceptará negativas al respecto. El que me mire con sorpresa en sus ojos es suficiente advertencia para mí. No debería seguir hablando, voy a lastimarlo si sigo haciéndolo. Ésta es la razón por la que sigo evitándolo, pero por hoy he tenido suficiente. Decir que estaba harto habría sido demasiado pedante incluso para mi. Desvío la mirada, evitando sus ojos. Si observó el dolor en ellos volveré a creer que este niño está interesado en mí, interesado en algo más que la amistad que cree estoy traicionando al guardar mis pensamientos.

—No es que no confíe en ti... Es solo que... Estoy cansado de esto. Cansado de no poder irme. Cansado de estar aquí.. 

_"Cansado de ti."_

No necesito decirlo. Sé que lo has oído incluso si mi mente lo piensa en apenas un arrullo inaudible. ¿Sabes que no es por que haya dejado de quererte, verdad? Espero entiendas que no es de esa manera...

—¿A... dónde quieres ir?

Le ha costado recomponerse, y yo cierro los ojos, intentando que su preocupación no me afecte en lo más mínimo. Él podría echarse a llorar aquí mismo. Estoy en las mismas condiciones. En parte porque su tristeza lidera la mía, y en parte porque no quiero hacerlo sentir mal por mis propios sentimientos.

—Quiero ir a casa, Yuuri—admito finalmente, mi voz se ha quebrado.

Extraño mi jardín. Extraño a mi tío. Extraño mi hogar. Y, más que cualquier otra cosa, extraño la estabilidad mental que poseía antes de conocerte. La paz que tenía antes de enamorarme de ti.

—Wolfram...

No digas mi nombre de esa manera. 

Intento serenarme sin lograrlo completamente. Bajo la mirada, jugando con el libro en mis manos.

Eres mi mejor amigo, es cierto, pero también eres mucho más que eso.

—Eres mi prometido, Yuuri.

Te has tensado de nuevo, intento que mi descontento no llegue a mis labios, pero no puedo evitarlo. Las palabras salen sin que llegue a entender el peso detrás de ellas sino hasta que es demasiado tarde.

—No puedes ayudarme a solucionar este problema... Porque tu eres mi maldito problema, para empezar.

Cuando vuelvo a mirarte estás temblando en tu sitio. Querías oírlo, ¿no? Ansiabas saber lo que me estaba matando lentamente delante de ti, delante de todos. No guardaré nada ahora. No traicionaré la confianza que guardo hacia ti callándome ahora que has sido tú el que exigió respuestas.

Sabía que no estabas listo para escucharlo.

—Estoy cansado de seguir corriendo tras de ti, tanto literal como figurativamente. —digo, con cierta amargura — Te he consentido tanto, justificándote delante de otros incluso... ¿Imaginas siquiera lo vergonzoso que es para mí hacerlo? Nunca piensas antes de actuar, y al final tengo que aceptar tus errores porque sé que no llegas a entender esta cultura todavía. 

—Yo no... —intenta decir él, pero no tiene palabras para justificarse.

Su silencio me hace sentir más enfadado que antes. Aunque no es ira lo que se aglomera en mi pecho en realidad. 

—Estoy cansado de poner mi nombre en duda cada vez que tú piensas que puedes lidiar con asuntos para los cuales no estás preparado... —declaro, y mi voz se tensa a cada palabra, intento suavizar mi tono al continuar — Reconozco tus victorias, lo sabes, pero si te dignaras a escucharme al menos una maldita vez...

—Wolfram...

—Estoy cansado Yuuri.   —repito, y ahora le miro con la tristeza que ya no puedo ocultar, el dolor que no tiene intención de desaparecer, la ansiedad que alimenta mi ira día con día —Honestamente... Estoy cansado de estar enamorado de ti... 

Nos quedamos callados. Preferiría mil veces no haberme levantado nunca de esa maldita cama esta mañana. Si volviera a ver el amanecer de este día en especial, fingiría una grave enfermedad. O cualquier cosa que hubiese sido motivo suficiente para desaparecer de la existencia misma.

—Pero somos dos hombres... —musita finalmente, haciendo que la ira, _¿cómo no?_ , pase por encima de cualquier otra emoción.

—¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? —bramo finalmente, asustándolo.

Esto es lo que pensaba antes. Explosivo es un adjetivo perfecto para mi volátil carácter. No lo pienso cuando las palabras salen atropelladas de mis labios. Esa misma excusa me ha hecho enojar antes, pero nunca me di oportunidad de responder de la manera en que deseaba. A mis egoístas maneras me las arreglaba para poner sus emociones por sobre las mías, ocultando verdades que no ayudarían a que nuestra relación avanzara hacia ningún lado. Ya no necesito mentir sobre esto. No en este momento.

— Pensaba encontrar una mujer de alta cuna con la cual casarme —declaro, con mis manos temblando — Luego llegaste tú...  —escupo, con enfado — ¿Crees que yo quería este estúpido compromiso en primer lugar? ¿Con un enclenque como tú?... 

Me miras con tal sorpresa que podría considerar detenerme, pero mi lengua no parará incluso si yo le ordenara hacerlo.

—Elizabeth... —musitas, con duda, y te miro con más odio que antes.

—La mujer que eligiera no era el problema, Yuuri. ¡Yo tenía elección! ¡Pude haber elegido a cualquiera! ¿Crees que hubo opción contigo? ¿Tuve siquiera oportunidad de hacerlo en algún momento?

Cuando me miras con la ofensa escrita no te permito replicar.

—Realmente no entiendes como funciona la nobleza... Si vas por allí creyendo que anularlo en aquel entonces era mi mejor opción...

Aparto la mirada, mi cuerpo entero se gira en dirección contraria a la suya. Es peligroso mirarlo ahora. Sé que le he golpeado antes, y él ha hecho su parte defendiéndose  —de manera lamentable —, pero nunca he levantado una mano en su contra con las intenciones de dañarlo seriamente. Ni una sola vez. Pero, siendo totalmente sincero, en este mismo momento es algo completamente distinto. Si son mis puños o si son mis palabras, no me importa realmente.

Quiero hacerle daño. Seriamente. Esta vez tengo deseo de lastimarlo.

—Ni siquiera creí que fuera posible... —murmuro, soltando ese deseo sanguinario que encendía todas las alarmas de mi mente, y me obligaba a parar todo en ese instante a la vez que regreso mi mirada hacia él, Yuuri ha desviado su rostro, calmándome apenas en esa simple fracción de segundo en que he visto sus ojos.

¿Puedes ver el salvaje incendio que has aplacado con una sola mirada? 

Éste es el tipo de poder que tienes sobre mí, Yuuri.

No puedo herirte. Aunque desee tanto hacerlo.

Nunca habría pensado que esto fuera siquiera una opción, entregar toda mi ser a otra persona.

—No creí que pudiera llegar a quererte de esta manera... —digo, más alto, atrayendo su atención, me observa con las mejillas rojas, que pierden todo color cuando digo finalmente— No lo soporto, Yuuri.

Hay confusión en su semblante, hasta que pronuncia unas palabras que me dejan un mal sabor de boca. No soy capaz de entender sus razonamientos.

—Así que piensas abandorme...  —afirma, acusador.

Río sin gracia alguna llevando una mano a mi rostro. Esto es suficiente. Por hoy he tenido suficiente.

—Dejaré el castillo mañana mismo —respondo, levantando la mirada, dando un paso en su dirección.

Creo que he usado demasiada fuerza al entregar el libro a este chico cuando veo que ha dado un paso hacia atrás luego de que lo pongo sobre su pecho con algo de violencia. Aparentemente no esperaba esta respuesta de mi parte, pues parece asustado.

¿Me dirás ahora que era una broma de tu parte? ¿Ahora dirás que me obligarás a quedarme?

—No te preocupes. No seguiré molestándote...  —prometo, sin emoción en mi voz.

—Wolfram... Yo no...

Intento ignorar su miedo cuando le doy la espalda.

—¡No puedes simplemente irte así!—reclama, alzando la voz — ¡¿Realmente anularás el compromiso de esta manera?!

—¡No voy a renunciar a ti tan fácilmente! —grito, sin contenerme ni un momento.

No permitiré que entiendas mal esto. No dejaré que te escudes en la inconsciencia de nuevo. 

Le miró por sobre el hombro, dándome la vuelta apenas un poco. 

—No vas a deshacerte de mí fácilmente... No perderé en esto... —juro, con tal seguridad que veo que su cuerpo se tensa de manera imposible.

—Pero tu... —musita, confundido, y yo resoplo ligeramente.

—No minimices mis sentimientos, Yuuri...  —advierto, y creo que es la primera vez en la que él ha sentido el verdadero peligro que enfrenta en mi voz, me cruzo de brazos, orgulloso — Regresaré a Bielefeld porque no estoy obligado a estar contigo más tiempo... Nunca lo he estado... Pero volveré cuando sea el momento.

Él da un paso en mi dirección, parece contrariado, y aunque sigo molesto por todo lo que ha pasado, no dejo de reconocer la ternura que me provoca ese rostro al que estoy dispuesto a renunciar ver por las próximas semanas. Decido llenar mi mente de su imagen, porque sé que una vez que me aparte será imposible volver pronto. El tiempo que necesito para lamer mis heridas no es precisamente corto.

—Tenemos que hablar de esto... No puedes irte así como así—dice, quedando a pocos pasos de mí, como si dudara si acercarse más a mi persona.

Frunzo el ceño apenas.

—¿Es una orden, majestad?—inquiero, serio, a la vez que él abre la boca para responder, pero no sale una sola palabra—Eso pensaba...

Su rostro muestra una gama tan distinta de emociones que no me resisto un segundo más. Cuando yo avanzo hacia él, solo veo sus intenciones de dar un paso atrás. No se mueve aunque su mente debió dar la orden, y ser consciente del detalle me provoca una sonrisa que lo pone nervioso seguro. 

Pasa en apenas un parpadeo, y dura mucho menos que algunos segundos. Su rostro entre mis manos se ha sentido caliente al tacto. El sonrojo de sus mejillas a unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro es un recuerdo que guardaré celosamente durante este tiempo lejos, junto con la sensación de su boca bajo la mía, y el brillo de sus ojos apenas a unos milímetros de mí. Creo que lo que verdaderamente pudo hacerlo espabilar fue la mordida que di a sus labios al alejarme. Sus manos intentan apartarme cuando yo ya he dado el paso atrás.

—¿¡Qué demonios!?—exclama, totalmente coloreado, llevándose un brazo sobre el rostro, cubriendo su boca mientras me mira con un sinfín de emociones que no me molesto en nombrar.

Le sonrió de manera cínica, disfruto el temblor que provoca esta mirada mía sobre él.

—Tienes suerte de ser un chico lindo... —digo, con malicia, entrecerrando los ojos— Si no fueras tan lindo, habrías sentido mi puño, y no mis labios...

Creo que finalmente puede entender por qué sus justificaciones con respecto a la bofetada durante aquella noche eran tan ofensivas para mí. Y yo disfruto enormemente esta reacción en él.

Escucho que grita mi nombre hasta que ya estoy a varios metros de distancia, considero un logro personal el haberle dejado sin habla por minutos enteros. No regreso a verlo ni tengo intención de hacerlo pronto. Si dudo en este instante, seré incapaz de dejarlo. Es un alivio que el resto ocurra tan rápido. Notificando mi partida a mi hermano mayor, y dejando a mi futuro esposo a su cuidado, agradezco la ausencia de nuestra hija esa noche. No me molesto en esperar el amanecer siquiera. Sé el camino mejor que cualquier otro, y, en el peor de los casos, mi guardia personal está igual de familiarizada con las rutas más seguras, incluso en la oscuridad.

Sé que volveré a él, porque mi corazón le pertenece. Si está en peligro dejaré todo de lado con tal de protegerle. Es mío. Es la persona que he elegido... Pero mi amor no es lo suficientemente noble como para olvidarme de mí mismo al grado de obviar el dolor que estoy sintiendo. Cuidaré las heridas que este amor me ha causado. Sanaré, y, una vez que esté listo, abrazaré con más fuerza la determinación que me ha provocado probar sus labios por primera vez. No voy a rendirme en esto, no a sabiendas de que puedo ser correspondido de verdad.

Mi Inocente Rey... No te permitiré escapar esta vez.

Incluso si soy yo quien tiene que huir un tiempo primero. 

.

.

.

 

 

 

 


End file.
